thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sidney's New Wheels
'Sidney's New Wheels '''is the twenty-second episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, The Fat Controller has recently proposed an extension for the Little Western. It was to extended the line from Arlesburgh to Harwick and Ballaswein. Because of that, he also brought in another engine. He was pretty curious and constantly forgetting pretty anything told to him. However, his forgettful mind saved Oliver from a nasty accident! This story will tell you about him and the extension. Love, The Author. Plot The Little Western is a beautiful line which runs by coast of Tidmouth till it mets up with the Small Railway at Arlesburgh. Duck and Oliver love their line and so do Donald and Douglas, who often help out. One night, the Fat Controller came to their shed at Arlesburgh. "Good evening! Listen now, after the sucessful extension of the Small Railway from Arlesdale to Peel Godred, reopening of old branch lines and the very near opening of Ulfstead Castle on Thomas' Branch Line, I think the Little Western could have an extension too." The engines were surprised. "To where, Sir?" they asked. "To Harwick and Ballaswein. There were plans to extend it there when my grandfather was Fat Controller, but this was never carried on. But now, it will." "Beg pardon, Sir. But that will mean a lot more work," commented Oliver. "Worry not. I am bringing in another engine to help." The engines were excited. The new engine arrived a few days later. The Fat Controller greeted him. "Hullo! What is your name?" he asked. "Hullo! My name is uh, hmm, it's I Don't Know." His Driver got out. "Sorry, Sir. He's a bit, uh, forgetful. His name's Sidney." "I see then," replied the Fat Controller, kindly. "Well, you have to take that train of rails and ties to Arlesburgh. Be quick now!" "Of course," replied Sidney's Driver. "So we're off!" said Sidney. "Where are we going? Better yet to ask, where am I?" "We're on Sodor," replied his Driver. "Right on Sodor! Wait, who are you?" His Driver just laughed. Soon Sidney was coupled to the train of rails and ties and he set off. He enjoyed his journey and soon reached Arlesburgh. Duck was there. "Hullo. You must be the new engine to help us." "Me? Who are you? Who am I? Where am I?" "I'm Duck!" laughed Duck. "And you're at the right place that train of rails and ties needs to be." "Good." "So, did you enjoy the line?" "What line? I barely remember anything," replied Sidney. Duck was surprised. "Oh, I see." Sidney's Driver got out to talk to some workmen. "His name's Sidney," he told Duck as he went back to the cab. "Sidney, I see then. Well, nice meeting you." "Nice meeting you too, uh, sorry, what's your name?" "Duck." "Right, uh, Duck. Sorry, I just can't remember things sometimes." "Well, he's an interesting fellow," thought Duck. "Leave the trucks in a siding. We'll start work tomorrow," said a workman. That night, Sidney slept at Arlesburgh. Donald and Douglas were away, so there was space for Sidney. "Well, how'd you enjoy your first day, Sidney?" asked Oliver. "My first day!? Uh, I don't know, I forgot," replied Sidney. "I don't remember anything. Like, where am I and how did I get here?" "He has short-term memory loss," whispered Duck to Oliver. "Oh, well. Let's just go to sleep, shall we?" said Oliver. And they did. For the next few days, Sidney helped take rails and ties to where the workmen were building tracks. Harvey also helped out, clearing branches and any other rubbish on the path. Sometimes, supplies were taken by lorry to a valley. "We have to build a bridge," explained the workmen. When the line was built from Arlesburgh, past Harwick and to construction to the bridge, the bridge was half-way done. "I've never seen anything like it!" exclaimed Sidney. "We have, but of course, you forgot," replied his Driver. One day, the workmen were testing the signals to see if they worked properly. Sidney had just left the workmen off to check the signal near Harwick, which was near the bridge. Then, he went off to collect some trucks from the bridge. The Signalman set the signal for Sidney and tried to return it to "red", but it didn't change. "Oh no," he thought. "Oliver's coming down the line any minute!" He phoned ahead to Arlesburgh, but the Signalman there was busy with other calls. When he finally got it, it was too late! Oliver came rushing through Arlesburgh with his trucks pushing him! Quickly, the Signalman went to warn approaching traffic. Sidney saw the red flag, but didn't remember what 'red' meant, so he kept on going. His Driver saw it, understood and braked hard. Sidney's wheels skidded along the line! Oliver came rushing in . . . but he couldn't stop and ran into Sidney's train! Soon, Harvey and Rocky arrived to clear up the mess and the Signalman explained what had happened. "I see then," said the Fat Controller. Suddenly, Oliver realized something. "Sir. I was going down the line at full speed towards the unfinished bridge. I might've not stopped in time and fallen down the bridge! That's if I hadn't bumped into Sidney." "Well, in that case, well done Sidney. I guess NOT remembering what the red flag means was alright in this case. Now, you shall be sent to the Dieselworks for repairs and a new set of wheels." Sidney may never remember the Fat Controller's praise to him, but he was soon taken to the Dieselworks for his new wheels. He was soon back at work and worked hard on the extension, most of the time, not knowing where he was going or where he was! Soon, the Suspension Bridge was finished and the line to Ballaswein was complete in no time. "I declare this extension . . . open!" announced the Fat Controller. "With special thanks to the workmen and Sidney!" "Wait, who?" asked Sidney. Everyone laughed. Characters *Duck *Oliver *Sidney *Sir Topham Hatt *Donald and Douglas (''non-speaking roles) *Harvey (non-speaking role) *Rocky (non-speaking role) *Rex (cameo) *Mike (cameo) *Bert (cameo) *Thomas (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth *Arlesburgh *Harwick *Sodor Suspension Bridge *Ballaswein *Vicarstown Dieselworks *Arlesdale (mentioned) *Peel Godred (mentioned) *Ulfstead Castle (mentioned) Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes